


【皮水无差】把我他妈的裤子从天花板上弄下来

by azhzhzhzhzh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azhzhzhzhzh/pseuds/azhzhzhzhzh
Summary: 原文：get my fucking pants off the ceiling作者：jarjarbinkshttps://archiveofourown.org/works/17537642Gerard特别烦人而Sergio 特别烦躁。





	【皮水无差】把我他妈的裤子从天花板上弄下来

**Author's Note:**

> 授权截图放在lofter上了。原文特别可爱！请多去给原作者留心心和评论吧❤

Sergio 脸上被涂上了一个画技拙劣的屌。他怀着一种想要谋杀Gerard Piqué的强烈冲动从床上爬起来。Sergio 瞪着镜子里自己的影像看了很长时间，沉默着想为什么自己他妈的会被搞到这种地步。  
  
他没安静地思考多久。“Piqué！”Sergio 用尽全力大喊道，“我他妈的要杀了你！”他打开水龙头开始拼命地擦脸。  
  
未见其人先闻其声，Sergio 先听见一阵恼人的笑声，然后才看见那张让他想揍上一拳的脸和那脸上令人生气的笑容。“早上好Sergio ，你看起来比平时好多了。”Gerard 高兴地说。Sergio 朝他扔了个洗手液瓶子。它结结实实地打在Gerard 肩膀上，却只让他笑得更厉害了。  
  
“你他妈对我的脸都做了些什么？”Sergio 厉声质问。“你他妈是个中学生吗？你觉得这很有趣？”他继续擦他的脸，伸长手臂去够台子上的另一瓶洗手液，满意地用余光看到Gerard瑟缩了一下。  
  
“你好像有点激动，”Gerard 笑得毫不掩饰。“我还以为你喜欢在皮肤上弄上点墨水呢。”  
  
“如果这个该死的东西洗不掉的话我他妈发誓我会——”Sergio 咆哮着。  
  
“ _放松点，_ 伙计，①”Gerard打断了他，他的笑容变得柔和，显得不那么顽皮，甚至有一些深情了。他走进浴室，弯下腰，打开水槽下的一个壁橱，从里面拿出一个瓶子。他拿过Sergio擦脸的那块布，把瓶子里的东西倒了一些在上面，然后用它擦拭Sergio的脸。Sergio想要抱怨——想要告诉Gerard他能自己来，想要让Gerard滚开。高个男人另一只手扶在他的脑后，又顺势温柔地落到他的颈间，把他轻轻地朝前拉了拉。Gerard的拇指在他脖颈后轻柔地上下抚摸，Sergio有点不情愿地发现自己放松了下来，怒火渐渐平息了。“这只是马克笔，Capi。”Gerard说。他轻轻地——几乎是深情地——擦拭着Sergio的脸颊。Gerard站得太近了。Sergio可以感觉到他的呼吸打在自己的脸上。  
  
“我不再是你的队长了，”Sergio呢喃着。他的心跳得有一些太快了。他逼迫自己直视Gerard的眼睛。但他几乎立刻就后悔了。那双可笑的蓝眼睛正带着一种奇异的温情注视着他，Sergio觉得自己以前从未在那双眼睛里看到过这种神情。  
  
“我灵魂的领袖？②”Gerard建议到，抿起嘴微微一笑。没有任何预兆地，他的手从Sergio的颈间滑落到赤裸的身侧，手指沿着文身的字迹抚摸。  
  
Sergio感到他的触碰就像是电流一般激起不存在的火花，他难以自持地感到呼吸急促，无法将自己的视线从那双美丽的眼睛移开。一时间没有人动作，Sergio感到有一种期待在他身体里不断地增长，几乎要破土而出。  
  
但就在这时，Gerard后退了一步，把手里的布扔到台子上。“看，”他说。“现在你的屌又没有了。”  
  
Sergio转过身去对着镜子检查，仔细地确认一点墨水都没留在自己脸上。“你是一个该死的蠢货，”他瞪着镜中的Gerard说。“而且你不会画画。从没见过鸡巴吧，Geri?”  
  
Gerard的笑容令人目眩。“哦，我已经看过我应得的了，”他毫不犹豫地回答。“近距离的，私人的。”然后他离开了，在Sergio来得及回应之前大步走出了浴室。“穿好衣服，Sergio。”Gerard的声音传来。“我来煮点咖啡。”  
  
直到Sergio走出浴室去找他的衣服他才发现另外一个问题。他的衣服都不见了。事实上，他也想不起来它们放在哪儿了。因为昨晚他醉得很，只记得自己挣扎着甩掉衣服倒进床铺里。他困惑地环顾四周。昨晚派对上大部分都是巴萨球员，但他很确定他们的下限都没有低到会去偷他的衣服。  
  
他只是碰巧抬起头来。然后一切就突然都说得通了。“ _Piqué_ ！”他喊道，心中又升起一阵宰人的冲动。  
  
Gerard出现在了门口，速度快得有些过分，就像是他正一直等着这个呢。“是的，Sergio？”他问道。他的语气显得很无辜，但那笑容却说明事实并非如此。  
  
“你介意解释一下为什么我的衣服被黏在天花板上吗？”Sergio真心觉得那家伙并不值得他这么耐心询问。  
  
Gerard的笑容更大了。“终于发现了，是不是？”  
  
“Pique，把我他妈的裤子从天花板上弄下来。”  
  
Gerard愉快地点点头，脸上又露出那种奇怪的温情。“我马上就去。你为什么不在等的时候好好洗个澡呢?”他建议道。“你看起来有点紧张。”  
  
不可否认，洗个澡听起来是个好主意。“你最好别把我的衣服弄坏了。”Sergio咕哝着回浴室去了。“我花了不少钱。”  
  
“那你就是被人宰了。”Gerard在他身后喊道。Sergio摇摇头关上门，牢牢地锁住。  
  
他差点就上当了。他已经举起手来，准备打开水龙头，这时候他突然意识到事情有点不合常理。当他从浴室里出来的时候，Gerard正靠在门框上等他，脸上还带着傻笑。“出什么事了吗，Sergio?”他那双愚蠢的蓝眼睛睁得大大的，像天使一样。  
  
“你对水龙头做了什么？”Sergio双手抱胸问道。  
  
Gerard大笑起来。那种全心全意的、快乐的笑容不知怎么地缓解了Sergio的愤怒。“该死的，我真希望你能试试那个，”Gerard说。他的笑容明亮得足以使太阳相形见绌。“喷头里有染色剂，毛巾里还有发痒粉。”  
  
Sergio摇了摇头。“你今天到底怎么了?”他质问。“我发誓，你比平时更讨人厌。这是什么中年危机吗?”  
  
Gerard耸了耸肩。“大概吧。”  
  
“认真的，Geri，你是 _想_ 惹恼我吗？这就是为什么你请我来参加这个该死的派对？你想惹我生气？就好像我要处理的事还不够多——”  
  
“你没再想过它了不是吗？”Gerard打断了他，脸上突然显露出一种反常的严肃。  
  
Sergio看着他：“什么？”  
  
“自从你走进我的房子，你就没再想过西甲，没再想过该死的禁药问题了。我确保了这一点。”  
  
Sergio试着弄清Gerard到底是什么意思。无声的沉默在他们之间蔓延开。“你是在告诉我，”他终于说到，“所有这些事——这个邀请和愚蠢的恶作剧还有所有的这些——是因为你想要让我 _感觉好一点_ ？”  
  
Gerard心不在焉地拨弄着连帽衫上的细绳，没有直视Sergio的眼睛。“事实上是整个派对，”他承认。“我只是想让你去想点别的事。”  
  
“让我想要杀掉你是你能想到的最好办法了吗？”  
  
“最简单的方法。”Gerard抬起头，突然咧开笑起来，他的严肃来得快去得也快。“你脸上的表情算是额外的惊喜。”  
  
“世界上有比惹毛一个人更好的让他振奋的方法，Geri。”  
  
“但是我非常擅长惹毛别人。”他仍然笑着，Sergio仍然很想抹去那张脸上的表情，但他不确定他是否还想用自己的拳头这么做了。  
  
他好笑地摇了摇头。“只有你才会因为有人经历了糟糕的一周就把人拖到国家的另一头然后在他们脸上画一个屌。”  
  
“我没拖你，Sergio，”Gerard说，他的声音异常柔和。“你不是非得过来。是你自己选的。”  
  
现在轮到Sergio逃避眼神交流了，他又摇了摇头，转身想要走回浴室。“不知道为什么。”他咕哝道。  
  
一只手抓住了他的手腕，Sergio突然发觉Gerard的身体近得几乎贴在他身后。“因为你想我了，”巴萨球员仍保持着他柔和的语气。“你在国际比赛日的时候想念我了，你想要见我。”  
“我不想你。”Sergio显得有点喘不过气来。这太没有说服力了。Gerard的另一只手温柔地放在Sergio的臀部，把他向后拉，让他们的身体碰到一起。而Sergio无法控制自己颤抖的呼吸。  
“我也想你，”Gerard说，他的声音低沉，呼吸略过Sergio的耳廓，使矮个男人的身体忍不住颤抖。  
  
“你就是这样向别人表示关心？怪不得你还单身，”Sergio试着无视自己加速的心跳和Gerard的触碰燃起的热潮。  
  
Gerard轻轻地笑了，更加靠近Sergio，他的嘴唇擦过Sergio的耳朵。“我还有其他的方法来表示。”Sergio拼命地咽下住那呼之欲出的呻吟。令他无措的是，他能感觉到他的阴茎在Gerard的触摸下起了反应。  
  
“其他不那么烦人的办法吗？”他试着挣脱出来。  
  
“也许。但可能还是得在你脸上弄个屌。”Sergio确信他能想出一连串尖锐的反击，但就在这时Gerard放开了他的手腕，抚上Sergio的手臂，手指轻轻掠过他的皮肤。Sergio无法继续连贯地思考。  
  
Gerard俯下身，张嘴吻了一下Sergio耳朵后面的文身，Sergio感觉到自己的头歪向一边，示意自己喜爱这种接触，他的身体没有征求大脑的同意。此刻他唯一能想到的就是那张柔软的嘴沿着他的脖颈在敏感的皮肤上亲吻的触感。这一次Sergio无法停止呻吟。他向后挪了挪，更加贴近身后温暖的身体。时间似乎停止了，Gerard的手从他的臀部滑下，掠过下腹部，指尖在Sergio内裤边上调皮地跳舞。Sergio仅仅因为脖颈上的吻就已经半勃了，而Gerard的触摸更是让他感觉身上所有的血液都冲向了他的阴茎。他倚在Gerard身上，头重脚轻，膝盖发软。  
  
Gerard的硬物又一次抵上他的腰部，并给了Sergio一个温柔的拥抱。Sergio放任自己被拉进卧室，基本上没怎么抵抗。然后Gerard站在他身前，轻轻地按住他的肩膀往下压，Sergio最终还是弯下他的膝盖坐到了床边。  
  
他迷迷糊糊地看着Gerard跪在他面前，他把Sergio的双腿分开，好让自己在他两腿之间坐下。他皱着眉头，全神贯注，明亮的蓝眼睛里流露的饥渴使Sergio胃部抽搐。  
Gerard Piqué跪在他的腿间，眼睛看着他坚硬的阴茎，Sergio却不知怎么被Gerard的头发吸引了注意。很显然他今天没梳头，他的头发翘得乱七八糟。Sergio的心突然抽痛了一下。他曾经看过很多次Gerard的头发乱成这样，在他们还在一起踢球的时候，他看着他的头发在比赛时渐渐变得乱糟糟的，到终场哨声响起的时候它们已经变成毛茸茸的一团混乱。一时冲动下，他伸出手，手指插进Gerard的头发里抚弄，就像是他过去多次想做的那样。“我想念你，Geri。”他喘息着，直到话从口出才意识到自己说了什么，但已经是覆水难收。  
  
Gerard抬起头来，当他们目光相遇时，Sergio感到他的胃又是一阵抽搐。“我知道，”Gerard的脸上露出一个明亮的笑容。“但我还是喜欢听你说出来。”  
  
Sergio重重地吞咽了一下，突然说不出话来。他的手指胡乱抓住Gerard的头发，把他往前拽。“少说话。”他命令道。Gerard轻笑了一声，双手搭在Sergio的大腿上，身体前倾。  
  
然后他温热的嘴附上Sergio，舌头紧贴着Sergio内裤上的濡湿。Sergio又呻吟起来，他的头往后一昂，一阵热切的快感涌上他的全身。迫切的渴望涌上他的胃部，他疯狂地伸手去推自己的内裤。“把它拿下来，”他呻吟道。“上帝，Geri，我要你的嘴。  
  
有那么一瞬间，Sergio以为对方会取笑他，但Gerard只是抓住了他的内裤，和Sergio一样急切地拉扯它。他微微抬起身子，让Gerard把内裤拽下来。Sergio的阴茎终于弹了出来，Gerard发出了一声近乎咆哮的低吼。Sergio向下瞥了一眼，看见那人贪婪地盯着他，眼中充满了欲望。  
  
Gerard的舌头舔过他诱人的、粉色的嘴唇，这实在是太过了。Sergio又抓住他的头发用力一拉，催促他把那张完美的、该死的嘴凑到最需要它的地方。Gerard又一次毫不犹豫地照做了。他用一只手紧紧地环住Sergio的阴茎，身子前倾，去舔顶端漏出的前液。Sergio不禁向前顶胯，一阵强烈的快感袭来，他发出一声窒息般的呻吟。  
  
Gerard的舌头继续舔弄着，绕着Sergio的阴茎头部舔过一圈，然后顺势舔到柱身，Sergio觉得他几乎就要射了。“更多，”他喘息着说，“Geri，更多。求你了。我要——”他忍不住发出一声迫切的低吟。而Gerard领会了他破碎的恳求。Sergio突然感到自己被一种天堂般的紧致温暖吞没了，Gerard几乎是熟练地含住了他的全部。他强迫自己睁开眼睛，这样他就能看到Gerard粉红色的嘴唇环住他的阴茎。如此美丽。  
  
“Geri，草，”他低吼着，“你的嘴生来就是干这个的。”Gerard开始用嘴套弄他的阴茎，Sergio感到一阵眩晕，他甚至没有试图压抑自己的呻吟。他看着Gerard Piqué吸着自己，好像这是他人生中唯一想做的事。  
  
Gerard抬起头看着Sergio的眼睛，同时从头舔弄到底部，Sergio没法抵抗这个。他的头猛地向后一昂，射在了Gerard的喉咙里。热切的快感充斥了他的全部感官，周围的整个世界都消解了，只剩下Gerard紧致的、天堂般的嘴。  
  
Sergio的理智终于回归他的身体，Gerard故意响亮地吮吸了一下然后退开了。他舔了舔嘴唇，朝Sergio咧嘴一笑，Sergio觉得他的心都要跳出胸膛了。“你做这个做得还不错，”他试图用粗鲁的语气说，想要夺回控制权。  
  
Gerard脸上还挂着那个愚蠢的，漂亮的笑容。他耸了耸肩。“就像你说的，我的嘴生来就是干这个的，”他说，“不像你的嘴。”他补充道，直起身子跪着，和Sergio交换了一个柔软缠绵的吻。  
  
“我猜那我们就是天生一对了。”Sergio呢喃着。  
  
“我想是的。”Gerard的手温柔地扶在Sergio的脑后，把他的身体拉低，与自己额头对着额头。  
  
Sergio尴尬地清了清嗓子。“你需要……来点吗？”他一边问一边含糊地朝下身比了个手势。  
  
Gerard摇了摇头，重新直起身子拉开距离，冲着Sergio笑了笑。那微笑如此温暖，让Sergio胸口作痛。“今天是为了你。”他说。Sergio带着一种自己也不知该如何满足的迫切渴望拉住他亲吻。  
  
门口传来一阵声响，他们俩这才分开。Jordi就站在门口，睡眼惺忪地揉着眼睛，看着眼前的这一幕。“我宿醉得太厉害了。”他咕哝了一阵，然后转身拖着步子向客厅走去。  
  
“厨房里有咖啡。”Gerard在他身后说，对于他的突然闯入显得过分镇定。  
  
“我靠，”Sergio咒骂着，猛地拉上内裤，“Geri，还有多少人留在这儿了？如果有人看见了呢？ _我靠_ 。”  
  
“别担心，我昨晚把人都赶走了，”Gerard说，“我只想要你和我。”他伸出手用拇指温柔地抚摸Sergio的脸颊。Sergio拍开他的手，眼睛飞快地看向还敞着的门。  
  
“‘你和我’里还包括Jordi Alba？Geri，如果你在计划什么三人行我发誓——”  
  
“和 _Jordi_ ？”Gerard笑起来，他眼角的皱纹让Sergio的心跳得更快了，但Sergio胸膛中的恐慌仍在不断增长。“如果我们要来三人行，Jordi不会是我的首选。也许——”  
  
“我真的不需要知道这个，”Sergio打断了他，想到Gerard想要其他人加入他们之间，他的胸中就燃起一股怒气。“所以为什么Jordi还 _在_ 这儿？”他质问道，把话题拉回让他没有那么想揍人的事情上。  
  
“我需要有人帮我把你的东西粘到天花板上。”  
  
Sergio挑起眉毛。“你想要人帮忙够到天花板，然后你选了……Jordi③？”  
  
“他很灵活。”  
  
“哈，我很高兴他留下来了，他能帮你再把这些东西弄下来。”  
  
Gerard呻吟一声，摸上Sergio的胸膛。“你还要衣服干嘛？我喜欢你不穿它们的样子。”  
  
Sergio因为他的触碰而微微颤抖，但还是拍开了他的手。“在你把我超级贵的衣服救下来之后会更喜欢我的。”他轻轻地推开Gerard站起身。“但先把浴室搞好，我想洗个澡。”  
  
Gerard叹了口气也站了起来。“好吧。”他同意了。他突然双手环住Sergio，把他拉近自己。Sergio身边充斥着Geri的触感Geri的气味Geri的温度和 _Geri_ 。几乎是无意识地，Sergio也回以拥抱，Gerard的一只手温和地扶在他的脑后，他们俩靠的更近了。  
  
过了一会儿，Gerard退了回去，低头亲了亲Sergio的脸颊。“我对那些恶作剧感到抱歉，”他说，“大部分的恶作剧。你扔洗手液的时候真他妈的辣。”他又轻吻了Sergio的嘴唇，然后走进浴室。  
  
~  
  
等Sergio洗完澡，他的衣服已经整齐地叠好放在床头，而Gerard正仰面朝天（不整齐地）躺在它们边上。他抬起毛茸茸的脑袋看着Sergio走进卧室，不满地盯着Sergio腰间的毛巾。“我都把你的衣服粘到天花板上了，你还能找到东西遮着自己。”他夸张地叹了口气，脑袋重重落回床上。  
  
Sergio走到床边低头看着Gerard，怀疑地盯着他手上的东西。“Geri，这是我的手机吗？”他问。  
  
“你的密码不是我的名字。我伤心了。”Gerard咧嘴一笑，把手机递还给Sergio。“在它锁死之前还剩一次机会。好好把握。”  
  
Sergio从Gerard手里抽出自己的手机扔到床上。“很接近了，Geri。这么多年来我的密码一直是‘大皮克④’。”他发自内心地觉得Gerard的笑声是他听到过的最好听的声音。他低头看着那双亮晶晶的蓝眼睛，心又涨得满满的。  
  
他的心绪突然被打断了，Gerard又伸出手去够他的手机。这一次Sergio作为后卫的条件反射居功甚伟，他成功赶在这个该死的鼠杂种锁死他的手机之前扑过去扭住了他。  
  
看到Sergio重重地扑到自己身上，Gerard显得略微有些惊讶，但是他的表情很快就柔和成了一个柔软宠爱的笑容，使得Sergio的心又咚咚作响。“早知道这样你就会扑倒我，我几年前就会去黑你的手机。”他说话时呼吸有些急促，不是被人压得无法呼吸。Sergio渴望听到更多，迫切想要撕开他刻意做出的轻浮态度。  
  
他挪了挪，只用半个身子压在另一人身上，一条腿伸在Gerard两腿之间。他抬起头，抚上Gerard的面颊，拇指轻轻地触碰他完美的嘴唇。在他的触摸下Gerard条件反射似地张开嘴，Sergio感到胃部一阵抽动。他的手继续向下，手指抚过Gerard的脖颈，他连帽衫领口露出的锁骨，温柔地抚摸他的喉咙，沉迷于Gerard的身体在他手掌下的触感。  
  
Sergio把注意从手间移开，发现Gerard正抬头望着他，带着一种近乎惊讶的神情，就好像是发现了世界第八大奇迹。那眼神只停留了一秒钟，Gerard就又开始冲着他傻笑了。“还在想大皮克吗?””他问道。  
  
Sergio又把手插进Gerard杂乱的头发里，猛地一拉，迫使Gerard把头侧向一边，露出更多脖颈，满意地听到Gerard发出或惊讶或疼痛或两者皆有的微弱喘息。Gerard还没来得及抱怨，Sergio的嘴就已经附上了他的脖子，咬着、吮吸着、亲吻着他柔软的皮肤。Sergio感觉到Gerard的呼吸变得有点急促，他凑上去热切地吮吸Gerard的耳垂，加泰罗尼亚人发出一声微弱的呻吟。  
  
Sergio放开Gerard的头发，转而把手伸进他的衣服底下。感觉到Gerard的身体随着自己的触摸而扭动，他自己的呼吸也变得热切粗重起来。Gerard喘着粗气，嘴边不时溢出细小的呻吟，Sergio看到他终于也硬了。他更卖力地用大腿蹭着Gerard的两腿之间，Gerard迎合着抬起臀部。这正中Sergio下怀，他还想着让Gerard再泄出点呻吟。但他没准备好听到那声气喘吁吁的“Sergio”，那个词让Sergio的血液直往下冲。  
  
Sergio随即就把戏弄Gerard的想法和原本温柔的抚摸通通抛到脑后，急躁地抓着Gerard的运动裤往下一推，握住他的硬挺有技巧地抚摸着。Sergio终于得偿所愿，Gerard在他的爱抚之下溃不成军。他弓起身子，哭叫出Sergio的名字和一连串加泰罗尼亚语。他的手紧紧地抓住Sergio，就好像他的生命都依附于此。  
  
Sergio也硬了，硬的发痛，渴望抚慰。他放开Gerard的阴茎，去扯自己腰间那条碍事的毛巾。毛巾缠得乱七八糟，他的动作越发没有章法。Gerard安静地躺在他身下，但Sergio只想让他再发出那种破碎的、美丽的呻吟。  
  
他一解下毛巾就迫不及待地用自己的阴茎去蹭Gerard的，两者的摩擦刺激得他从喉咙里挤出一声低沉颤抖的呻吟。“草， _Sergio_ 。”Gerard低喘着，手指抓挠着Sergio的后背，双目紧闭，身体紧紧地绷直，一阵阵地颤抖着。Sergio胡乱地撸动着他们俩的阴茎，不断用自己的屌摩擦Gerard的。他尽己所能在猛烈的快感中保持清醒，不想错失Gerard脸上的任何变化。  
  
Gerard全身发红，不住地颤抖，他丰满的嘴唇翕张，喘息呻吟，用至少三种语言语无伦次地说着什么。这场景这声音这触感都实在太超过了。Sergio拼命克制自己不马上射出来，固执地不想在Gerard一次都没射的时候就被送上第二次高潮。  
  
Gerard变得更加僵硬了，更加猛烈地颤抖着，他的眼睛睁得大大的，直勾勾地看着Sergio的脸。“Sergio，”他喘息着，“Sergio。”他祷告一般地呢喃着这个名字，臀部猛地挺起，射出的热流弄到了他自己身上。Sergio看着这一幕淫糜的景象，听到Gerard射前破碎地呼喊着自己的名字，被刺激得也达到了高潮。  
  
Gerard没有移开自己的视线，他们对视着，沉浸在高潮的余韵中。Gerard又露出了那种近乎惊讶的神情，这一次他大大方方地没有试图掩盖。Sergio不禁感觉自己像是赢了某场比赛，像是攻破了某个堡垒长驱直入，窥见了Gerard不想让他看见的某个部分。Sergio冲着身下的男人笑了笑，他终于看到他表露出了自己脆弱的一面。“你在看什么？”他俯下身在Gerard的鼻尖轻轻一吻。  
  
“一个神明。”  
  
Sergio哼了一声。“你恭维我。但是这世上只有一个神，我真心希望他不在这儿。”  
  
Gerard笑了，仍然有些呼吸急促。“上帝无处不在，Sergio。他总是在我们身边。如果你问我的话，我会说他是个偷窥狂。”  
  
Sergio结结实实地扇了他的胳膊一下。“没人问你。闭嘴吧。”出人意料的是Gerard真的安静了下来，他温暖的手抚上Sergio的脸颊。Sergio向他眨了眨眼。“自从我认识你以来你从没这么安静过。我伤到你了吗？”  
  
Gerard微微一笑，这使他放松了下来。“也许下次吧，亲爱的，”Gerard温和地说，Sergio的心因此又咚咚跳了几下。  
  
“下一次？”他微微扬起眉头，克制住了自己的语气，这算是个小小的成功。“稍微假设一下。”  
  
Gerard的笑容又回到了他的脸上。“只要见过了大皮克，你就再也回不去了。”Gerard不再看着Sergio，转而盯着他们身前黏腻的一团混乱说：“我们应该把这些清理干净。”Sergio能看到自己又被Gerard推拒在那扇无形的门外。  
  
Sergio温柔地按住Gerard的胸膛，不让他抽身离开。Gerard疑惑地看着他，张开嘴要说些很可能会让Sergio想要推翻自己决定的话。“下一次，我想要进一步了解了解大皮克。”在Gerard烦得他改变主意之前，Sergio打断了他。  
  
Gerard安静下来，眼中闪烁着不确定的神色。旋即他又笑了起来，这一次他眼中的天空里阳光普照，点亮温暖了他的整个脸庞。“我可以安排。”他说。  
  
Sergio俯下身亲吻他，而Gerard就像是悬在绝望深渊边缘一般狠狠地回吻，他的胸膛因此胀得满满的。分开时两人都气喘吁吁。“我不想只有在赛场上作为对手才能见到你，”Sergio贴着Gerard的嘴唇喃喃地说，“这不够。”  
  
Gerard搂住Sergio，把他拉近了紧紧地抱着。“难得我们意见一致。”他说。Sergio也紧紧地回抱Gerard，把脸埋在他的颈窝间。他就这样躺了一会儿，静静地感受着，感受着他们皮肤相贴的触感，感受着他们混合着汗水的气味，感受着Gerard的呼吸和他颈间脉搏的跳动。  
  
终于，他把头抬起来，看了看下身。“我也觉得我们得清理清理。”他说，“我要再洗个澡。”  
  
Gerard冲他笑了笑。“我可不觉得这有什么不好。”  
  
“我也不。”Sergio承认道。他呻吟了一声，尽管他们俩都不愿意放开对方，他还是离开了Gerard的怀抱。他全凭意志力逼着自己从床上爬起来，伸手轻轻地推了Gerard一把。“来吧，我们洗干净后会更舒服。”  
  
Gerard懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，站起身来，伸出手去拉Sergio的手，冲着浴室点头示意。“一起吗？”他问道，眼睛里的期望几乎让Sergio感到内疚。几乎。  
  
他笑着捏了捏Gerard的手。“你先，”他说，“我过会儿再去。我得先把这儿弄干净。”他指了指床铺。  
  
Gerard笑了，整个脸庞都被这笑容点亮，他走进浴室。Sergio坐在床尾等着。他听到淋浴喷头打开的声音，紧接着一声响亮的“ _婊子养的_ ”回荡在瓷砖上。Sergio大笑起来，看着Gerard冲出浴室，从头到脚都沾满鲜亮的紫色，心里最后一点罪恶感随即被满足取代了。  
  
“你看起来有点激动。”Sergio说。  
  
Gerard紫色的脸上绽开了灿烂的笑容，笑得仿佛听到了世界上最有趣的笑话，Sergio也跟着笑了起来，他久未感受过的轻松愉快的感觉充满了他的胸膛。然后Gerard猛扑过去抓住Sergio，在他能摸到的每一个部位都擦上紫色，而Sergio难以抑制地大笑着，无力地试图抵抗。  
  
门口突然发出一声响声，他们俩都吓得定住了。“你们真棒，”Jordi的声音说到，“但是你们能克制一点吗？有人想睡觉呢。”  
  
直到脚步声渐行渐远，听起来已经回到了客厅，Sergio和Gerard才放松下来。Sergio把注意力又转回那个紫色的人身上，这人刚刚还把Sergio按在床上染色。“Geri，”他严肃地说道，“我很喜欢Jordi，但是下次你能让他待在自己家里吗？”  
  
他看着Gerard拼命克制着不要笑得太大声，但是显然他从来不擅于此。最后Gerard把自己的脸埋在Sergio的胸口来掩盖自己的笑声。Sergio被他带得也想要大笑，他赶紧用手捂住嘴，尽量保持安静。  
  
当他们俩终于都冷静下来后，Gerard朝他露齿一笑：“你不觉得他的存在更添了一番风味？”  
  
“什么风味？让人不舒服？让人生气？”  
  
“没有一种差点被人偷窥的刺激？”  
  
“我们有上帝干这活了。这更像是有一只小狗狗坐在房间里看着你们做爱。”  
  
Gerard被逗笑了，他俯身给了Sergio一个温柔的吻。“好吧。”他让步了，“下一次我会把小狗狗留在家里。”他和Sergio分开，拉着他让他跟上。“来吧，去洗澡，”他说，“大皮克想要好好见见你。”  
  
Sergio挑起眉毛看了看Gerard的下身。“等他没那么紫的时候再说吧。”但是他还是跟着Gerard进了浴室，带着一种他不愿承认的急切。  
  
~  
  
直到Gerard把他按在浴室的墙上，带给他前所未有的快感，使他几乎感官过载，Sergio才终于说出了他一直想说的话。“谢谢你。”  
  
“Hm？”Gerard心不在焉地哼着，专注于用手指描绘Sergio身上的每一寸文身，无心抬头。  
  
Sergio颤抖着呼出一口气，逼着自己继续说下去：“就这一次，你是对的。它让我……什么也不去想。 _你_ 让我什么也不去想。所以……谢谢你。”  
  
这会儿Gerard抬起头来，眼中闪烁着难以名状的东西。“任何时候，只要你需要我，Sergio。”他语气中纯粹的真诚差点让Sergio当场高潮。  
  
然后Sergio感觉到自己身上残存的最后一丝紧张情绪也消失不见了。不管Gerard眼中闪烁的情感是什么，Sergio感同身受。无论世界将如何对待他们，那难以名状之物是无法被夺走的。

**Author's Note:**

> ①机翻西班牙语Tranquilo, tío  
>   
> ②“I’m not your capi anymore,”Sergio grumbled.  
>   
> “Capi of my soul?”Gerard suggested  
>   
> 这是什么浪漫告白TAT  
>   
> ③Jordi Alba 巴萨球员，身高170  
>   
> ④El Piquetón 机翻el是阳性单数定冠词  
>   
> 在贴吧讲巴萨球员的绰号的帖子里看到了这个：  
>   
> 【皮克：自从巴萨中卫和夏奇拉“感情”确定，成双出对的照片出现后，皮克在第一时间就得到了“大皮克”（Piquetón）的绰号。他的队友们以此开他的玩笑，说他在“赶时髦”，还经常互相提醒，在“大皮克”在洗澡间的时候不要进去洗澡。https://tieba.baidu.com/p/1296088415?red_tag=1677804073】  
>   
> 综上这个El Piquetón就翻译成了“一个大皮克”  
>   
> 后文的大皮克都是El Piquetón。


End file.
